The Prince's Entourage
by Aoi Kazuya
Summary: Kira, Yuki. Regualr girl and rock star. Lives life the way she wants to. ChoutarouXOC HIATUS
1. Friends Established

**Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of tennis. Just my OCs. **

Hey, my name is Kira, Yuki but you can call me Yuki. I'm a first year at Seishun Gakuen. My parents put me in this school to see if I would be able to find a sport I like, or maybe because they wanted me to fall in love with the sport that they played. Anyway I guess it can't be that bad. I'll try it for now…

"I'm going now!"

I called into the house,

"Have a safe trip!"

my mother called back. As I walked towards my school I stifled a yawn and hefted the bag that my mother and father had made me bring…after stuffing two rackets, a few tennis balls, and my books in it…to school into a more comfortable position. I yawned again before walking into the school building.

The first thing I did when I got to my classroom was to sit down in a random seat and bury my head in my arms. Did I mention they made me go extra early, thinking that I would get lost. Well guess what? I didn't. Ugh. Now I'm stuck at school, early, for another…hour or so…

"Great…"

I murmured out loud. And then I realized there were voices shouting outside the window. I looked out of the window and noticed a whole bunch of people on the tennis courts. I shrugged to myself,

"At least it's someone…"

I shouldered my bag and walked out while stifling yet another yawn.

"…"

I raised an eyebrow lazily at the sight before me. Two boys were holding the front of each other's shirts and were yelling at each other while another boy was trying to calm them down.

"Why not just knock them unconscious? It saves time and air."

I drawled out. What? I wasn't a morning person. All turned to look at the newcomer…or in other words, me. And suddenly a whole truckload…no make that three spaceships of questions erupted at me. I blinked in surprise,

"Uhmm…"

and I was saved by a loud voice that boomed,

"30 laps for disrupting practice!"

I looked past all the tall people (well just a couple…I am not _that_ short…)

"Oh!"

Everyone turned to look at me again,

"I remember now! You're Tezuka, Kunimitsu right? Buchou to the boys tennis club of Seigaku."

Tezuka blinked at me with that face of his,

"Oh right…laps…"

and then I started off leaving everyone to stare after me and then they realized that a _girl_ was beating them and started running like their lives depended on it. After about twenty laps I heard loud noises and turned around so that I was running backwards and saw more than half the club on the ground gasping for air and some of them were even in a dead faint. Suddenly another boy appeared out of nowhere holding a pitcher of dark green liquid,

"Whoever is last or finishes a lap under a minute will drink a cup of this…"

he said, his glasses glinting. He might have mentioned the name but I hadn't heard it. I had thrown off my bag and turned around and started running like crazy. There was no way I was drinking that! I mean seriously it's not even a natural color and it's letting off smoke! Soon I was at the front of the line with seven other boys who were wearing a different uniform than everybody else.

"No way! She's keeping up with the regulars'!"

I heard someone call out. I shrugged. I didn't see what was so special about it. Soon after we all crossed the finish line at the same time. The boys collapsed as I walked over to my bag and back,

"You know you shouldn't sit there like that. You should let your muscles relax by walking around or something."

I said as I neared them once again.

"At least those weird Hyotei people knew that much…"

All heads once again swiveled in my direction,

"You know Hyotei?"

"Yea, I train with them every so often."

I said and noticed the time,

"…All of you have approximately….2 minutes to get changed and get to class…"

I announced. And in the frenzy that followed I don't think anyone remembered me. Not like anyone ever did.

I waited outside of the classroom as the teacher calmed the class down. And then the door was slid open,

"You may come in now."

I walked into the class amid loud whispers,

"Hi, my name is Kira, Yuki. It's nice to meet you."

I introduced myself. The teacher walked over to stand next to me.

"Hey! You're that girl from earlier!"

Someone exclaimed from near the windows.

"And you're one of the people who fainted after drinking that weird liquid…"

I mumbled, but I'm sure the first row heard me because they started laughing soon after. Someone raised their hand,

"Yea?"

"Where did you go to school before?"

I stiffened,

"Hyotei Gakuen."

I answered.

"Aaah…"

After finally escaping the classroom and heading outside for lunch I found a quiet area and a conveniently placed tree. I swung onto the lowest braches and laid down on it,

"now to catch up on my sleep."

I yawned and closed my eyes.

"Cheh…"

School was over and I was dismayed to find out that my parents had signed me up for the tennis club. I currently had a racket in my hand and was twirling it around my wrist in annoyance.

"What to do…"

and since I wasn't paying attention to where I was walking I walked into a _very_ hard _thing_.

"Ack. Sorry."

I said when I noticed who it was and also because I had managed to catch his racket in my other hand and was twirling on my other wrist,

"Ugh."

I stopped twirling his racket and flipped it into the air and caught it by the racket head and offered the grip to him,

"Your racket."

After he had taken it I bowed stiffly,

"Can't say I didn't learn any manners."

I muttered. He blinked at me,

"You're the girl from earlier."

He said with a raised eyebrow,

"You disrupted practice, please refrain from doing so in the future."

"Cheh. Whatever Tezuka-sempai. I never listened to Kei-sempai. Why should you be any different?"

But I gave another curt bow anyway before continuing on my way. And since I'm so good at learning I walked into another person and once again caught their racket the same way I had caught Tezuka's.

"Ah. You're Kikumaru, Eiji right?"

The red head nodded staring at my hands,

"Oh this is yours."

I returned his racket the same way I had returned Tezuka's,

"Do you need something?"

I asked as he stared at my other hand which was still twirling my racket,

"Do you play?"

he asked.

"Kind of. I learned from my parents and those Hyotei people."

His face lit up,

"Can I play you?"

He asked.

"Eh…would Tezuka-sempai allow it?"

Apparently he did, because a few minutes later we were on the court.

"…"

I stared at the net with a bored expression on my face, _'imagine if …'_ before I could finish my thought a shout pierced through the air,

"Yuki lied!"

I sweat dropped as I turned around to face the third year Hyotei acrobatics specialist.

"Gakuto…I did not lie. I didn't ask him to play me. Anyway I find acrobatics annoying."

"…"

Gakuto's face looked like this: - - ,

"But you use it to!"

he shouted back. I growled before storming off the court, completely forgetting about my match and jumped/tackled Gakuto to the floor. Lucky for him Yuushi and the rest of the team was there. Kei had Kabaji pull me off of him,

"Now Yuki we wouldn't want you to hurt him."

I growled,

"Put me down Kabaji."

He did as I 'asked'. And then my face turned into a smile,

"Chouta-kun! Ryou!"

I cried as I saw my two most favorite people from the Hyotei team.

I ran over to them and hugged them both. Ryou grumbled about it being embarrassing, though I knew otherwise.

"Hello Yuki-chan."

"Neh Chouta-kun you don't have to use the honorifics. We've known each other long enough."

Chouta shook his head. I just let it slide, oh well until next time then.

"Oh! Why'd everyone come over?"

"We were going on a team trip and Atobe thought it wouldn't be complete with ought you."

My face fell almost instantly,

"I can't go. I'm not part of the team. I'm not even part of Hyotei."

I mumbled. The next thing I know I'm being led away by the hand.

"H-hey! Ryou!"

He didn't stop.

"I need my bag and stuff ya know…"

I muttered. He stopped and let go of my hand,

"then hurry up! We don't have all day!"

I was use to his yelling and I ran over to where I had left my bag. Then I ran into the girls locker rooms and stuffed my school uniform into the bag. I was currently dressed in some black cargo pants and a red short sleeved baby tee and a white long sleeved shirt under that to create a layered look and I also had a chain hanging out of my pocket.

"Done!"

I had, of course forgotten about Seigaku until then.

"What are you doing here?"

I heard someone say. I turned around to see a second year regular,

"Ah…Kaidoh, Kaoru right?"

I didn't wait for a reply,

"We were leaving."

And then I remembered Eiji,

"Ah! Kikumaru-sempai! I'm sorry but I can't have that match against you!"

It turned out to be another training session with the Hyotei team. I was actually enjoying myself when a bunch of girls appeared at the top of the staircase and swarmed the boys. One of them, the leader I suppose turned to me,

"What are _you_ doing here?"

She asked. She like everyone else at Hyotei had heard the story of why I dropped out of their school.

"Atobe-sama and the rest of the team don't need the likes of you in their presence. Please dismiss yourself at once."

I swallowed but didn't say anything and quietly placed my racket back into my bag and turned to go,

"That's right run home to mommy."

She continued. I walked towards the exit,

"I…I'm sorry guys. I told you that I shouldn't be here."

I said.

"Oh and don't speak to them as if you're on the same level. You will never get past the poor line anyway."

I took a breath of air into my lungs and nodded stiffly,

"I'm sorry."

I said and then continued walking. The next thing I know I'm wrapped in a pair of arms. Well more like a bunch of arms around me. Two on my shoulders, two on my waist, and one on my head. The rest of the team just stood around me protectively,

"Excuse me ladies but if I remember clearly we invited Yuki to come along with us. Not you so if you would please."

Yuushi said, polite as ever. The girls glared at me as they passed. As soon as they left Kei-sempai, Yuushi, Gakuto, Chouta-kun, and Ryou started going on about how I shouldn't let others push me around. I smiled at them happily, as tears filled my eyes and I hugged the nearest person and it somehow turned into a group hug,

"I know. I know."

I repeated,

"I know."

* * *

**Ha! I reformatted it! now to do 14 more chapters...i sense a major headache...**


	2. Confessions and Choices

**Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis. That right belongs to Takeshi Konomi. And yes I edited this one to...if reformatting counts..**

The next day was horror. I was mobbed by most of the freshman tennis club members. And this time I couldn't find a quiet place during lunch and after school was even worse.

"…"

You guessed right. I walked into Tezuka again. And he looked a bit mad.

"About yesterday… That wasn't my fault."

I said before continuing on my merry way. And then I was tackled to the floor,

"Ack!"

"Yuki!"

I could only guess that it was Gakuto.

"And I apologize again Tezuka-sempai."

I called out to the stoic captain who was staring at me with his 'what-do-you-think-you're-doing' look.

"I'll be leaving now."

This time I had my bag with me and so I was ready to leave.

"Hey."

I called out to the Hyotei team as I walked out with Gakuto,

"Kei-sempai…couldn't you have kept a better hold on Gakuto?"

I asked Kei.

"I just noticed how come you only call Atobe sempai?"

"'Cause that's the only nickname I could think of and he doesn't mind…at least I don't think he does."

I said as I looked at him. Kei pretended he hadn't heard anything as he continued to converse with Yuushi. I shrugged and walked over to stand between Ryou and Choutarou.

"Hi."

I smiled softly at the two. They were the first friends I had ever made and so I was happy, naturally, to see them…though I just saw them yesterday. They returned my greeting and then we started walking, to where I know not.

"Bowling?"

I stared at the building curiously,

"I've only tried it once before."

"We'll be bowling in teams of course."

Atobe announced. And then he announced the teams,

"Ore-sama will be with Kabaji, Oshitari and Gakuto, Shishido and Ohtori. Sadly Hiroshi could not join us today so Yuki will be paired with Jirou."

"Neh?"

I looked around confused until I was tackled from behind,

"Yuki-chan!"

"Ooph, good morning Jirou-sempai…"

Did I mention Jirou was the cutest sempai in the world? Anyway we started the game soon after. In the end we all lost to Atobe and Kabaji.

"Oh well. It was fun trying."

I said as we walked out. After a while the group split off into different directions until it was only me, Ryou, and Choutarou.

"Neh, Chouta-kun there's been something that's been bothering me."

I said literally out of nowhere.

"Hm?"

He looked down at me…literally. But not in the bad way, Chouta's just tall like that.

"Have you been feeling alright? You seem to be red a lot whenever I see you."

He seemed surprised,

"R-really?"

Ryou just gave a short laugh,

"Give up Choutarou she's got you figured out."

He turned redder at this,

"Sh-Shishido-sempai!"

"You to Ryou."

I cut in. At that Ryou turned red,

"W-well that's just cause…cause…!"

"Are you two really feeling okay?"

I asked again. They both nodded and opened their mouths to speak at the same,

"Y-Yuki/chan!"

"Yes?"

I turned to look at the both of them. They both simultaneously bit their bottom lips. I looked at them confused and then they both blurted out at the same time,

"Will you go out with me?"

They glanced at each other uneasily. I blinked in surprise,

"Now that…was unexpected."

This time I bit my bottom lip,

"I need some time to think…do you want to come in?"

While we were talking we had somehow managed to walk to my house. They agreed hesitantly and walked in after me.

"I'm home!"

I announced to the empty house. I laughed softly,

"Still can't get used to the fact that no ones home when I get home."

I left them in the living room and went to go get drinks for everyone. When I got back to the living room the two boys were sitting on opposite ends of the three seat couch. I sighed and slipped into my place between them. I gave them each a cup and silently held my own cup in my hands and sipped the drink occasionally,

"Well, if you two promise to stay friends and never argue because of me then I'm fine with it."

I finally answered. The two turned to me and blinked,

"Really?"

They both asked. I smiled and nodded.

"But, how is that going to work out?"

Choutarou just had to ask that.

"W-well maybe we can try a three way thing?"

"With two guys and one girl?"

I sighed and hung my head,

"We could try. We've been friends long enough right?"

Then they smiled at me and they hugged me.

The next day was awkward. It was the weekend and the Hyotei team had decided to go out as a group with me in tow again. What made it awkward? I was holding hands with both Chouta and Ryou.

"Now how did that happen?"

Yuushi wondered aloud. My face turned red.

"That ruins the theme for today."

Kei announced.

"Huh?"

"Well do not despair! Ore-sama will think of something!"

"A-actually Kei-sempai. We had some plans so if you don't mind we have to go."

I said. Everyone turned to look at the three of us.

"Well I guess that's okay…"

Gakuto answered. And then before they could blink we were gone.

"That was so embarrassing."

I announced.

"Yea."

The boys agreed. I smiled at them but I knew deep down that I would be hurting one of them along the way and that I could only be with one of them. I think they knew it to because it suddenly got quiet.

"Well where do you guys want to go?"

I asked with my hands stuffed into my pockets.

"Err…"

The boys looked at each other.

"The movies."

And I knew what was going to happen next. They were going to agree on a scary movie and they knew how scared of scary movies I was and they also knew I would probably end up grabbing onto one of them. I sighed and stared at the floor sadly, I had to decide today? Right after they both had asked me. I almost started crying, my eyes were already prickling.

We entered the movie theater and found some seats near the back. I gulped and grabbed both of their hands as soon as the movie started. I swear I would have screamed if I wasn't biting my bottom lip. And when it reached the climax and the monster thing was advancing towards the main character of the movie I just turned and buried my face in someone's chest and blocked my ears with my hands. I felt the person put their arms around me, trying to comfort me, and only then did I realize what I had done. I squeezed my eyes shut and felt tears stream down my face, what had I done?


	3. The Sadness in My Heart

**Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of tennis. I wish I did though. Lol. I only own my OCs and yes i had to reformat this as well. From here to chapter 15 I had to reformat everything...**

After exiting the movie theater Ryou held my hand but I could tell he was upset.

"Ryou…I-I'm sorry it was a reaction, I wasn't thinking."

"That was the point."

He interrupted,

"When your guard was down you would turn to the person you trusted the most, the one that you were most comfortable around."

I bit my lip and stared at the floor. I let go of both of their hands and stood in front of Ryou,

"Well before you leave…"

I stood on my tiptoes and leaned on Ryou slightly as I kissed him on the lips. I quickly pulled back and grabbed Chouta's hand and hid behind him. Ryou's face was red as he turned away quickly and walked away. My grip on Chouta's hand tightened,

"It's alright Yuki-chan."

He said. I nodded as I started to cry into his chest. Why did things like this always happen to me?

So after a while life returned to normal. Well as normal as having friends in a rival school. I sighed as I finished another day of school and exited the school with a relieved expression and then I noticed the limo parked at the front of the school and one of my eyebrows went up in confusion.

"Did I miss something?"

I mused aloud. One of the windows closest to me rolled down and I saw Kei peering up at me,

"Ore-sama finds it hard to believe that you forgot your own birthday, Yuki-chan."

I blinked at him,

"Really? It's my birthday? I thought it was tomorrow…"

"Yuki-chan."

Chouta's head appeared next to Kei's,

"Today is tomorrow. That's what you said yesterday."

My face blanched.

"So I did…"

I said.

"Now get in."

Kei 'commanded' me. I huffed,

"Why should I?"

"…"

Kei stared at me with those annoyed eyes of his,

"Yuki stop acting childish and get in before we are late."

I sighed and slid into Kei's limo. Ever since I met them a few years ago they have insisted on celebrating my birthday at the same restaurant at the same time every year. And as usual we slid into the same parking spot that Kei has to reserve at exactly 12 'o clock in the morning. And walk into the restaurant at exactly the same time as usual and get seated at the same table and then we go through the same routine. Arguing over what to eat. And then after that we all end up ordering the same thing we order every year. Strange as it is, we've been doing this every year. We always and I mean _always_ get served by the same person. And then after eating I had to open my gifts.

And I always opened them in the same order. First Chouta's, then Ryou's, then Kei-sempai's, Yuushi's, Gakuto's, Jirou's, Kabaji's, and Hiyoshi's. Chouta got me this really cute stuffed animal even though he didn't really like those things, Ryou got me a journal because he knew I had already filled up my old one, Kei-sempai got me some sort of expensive necklace, Yuushi got me flowers, Gakuto got me a cake, Jirou got me a stuffed animal as well, Kabaji also got me a stuffed animal (it was huge!), and Hiyoshi got me a scarf. I thanked everyone, as usual. Then we left the restaurant together, talking and laughing.

"Excuse me."

I looked up at the sound of the familiar voice,

"Eh? Yuki-chan? Is that really you?"

another voice asked. I closed my eyes and unconsciously gripped Chouta's hand tighter,

"Why are you being so mean Yuki? Come give your nice cousin a hug."

I took a step back and shook my head,

"I don't wanna."

I mumbled.

"Tch. I see you still haven't learned any manners."

"Ore-sama demands to know who you are and why you are bothering Yuki."

Kei-sempai said standing protectively in front of me. My cousin raised her eyebrow,

"Aww. Atobe-kun you don't remember me?"

She asked in her sickly sweet voice. She walked up to Atobe and took his arm,

"It's me Tsu-chan!"

I could practically feel the blood drain from my face as my cousin's friends started to drag the boys off. And then one of them came up to me and saw my hand clenched in Chouta's and she scoffed,

"Awww…Ohtori-kun, you're not really going out with _her_ are you? You could do so much better. Like me."

She said as she pulled his hand out of mine and started leading him away. Kei-sempai had already had my things delivered home so I was left by myself watching the boys walk off with my cousin and her friends. Not one of them looked back. I stared after them sadly,

"So…all those years were just lies…?"

I whispered. My words were lost in the wind as tears slipped down my face and I turned and slowly trudged home.


	4. Forgiven

**Disclaimer: Standard disclaimer...I don't own it just my OCs.**

The next day I must have looked like a mess cause my mom had taken one look at me and said that maybe I should have stayed home. I declined and said I was just a little tired and that I could go to school. I walked to school slowly as I played with a strand of my hair. I got to my classroom and sat down. I was early again. I decided to go watch the tennis team practice seeing as I had nothing to do. I stood outside one of the fences surrounding the area, watching the regulars' play practice matches. I rested my head on the cool chain link fence. I must really have stood out cause the next thing I knew Oishi-sempai was standing in front of me asking if I was alright because I looked really looked really pale.

"I'm fine. Just a little tired."

I replied. The next thing I knew tears were running down my face as I shifted into a sitting position, my head buried in my arms which were resting on my knees.

"O-Oi!"

I rocked back and forth softly,

"I-I'm fine. Just leave me alone. Everyone does. Why won't you?"

He looked around for help,

"I'll leave."

I stated as I stood up and walked away,

"It's better that way."

I finished when I was out of earshot. I passed through the rest of the day with ought incident. Then school ended and I started on my walk home. I found a limo in front of me. I merely blinked at it before walking around it. A few moments later there was the sound of running feet and one of the boys caught a hold of my arm and turned me around.

"Yuki! What is wrong with you?"

Ryou asked. I couldn't bring myself to glare at him,

"…Nothing is wrong. I'm just walking home. Why?"

"Why? Why?! You completely ignored us just now!"

"That's nice."

There was a twisting feeling in my stomach, and if it were even possible I would say that more color drained from my face. Chouta noticed my coloring,

"Yuki-chan, are you feeling well? You seem pale."

"I'm fine. It's not like you care anyway."

I said as I turned around and continued walking. I stopped a few steps away,

"I mean you didn't even bother to call me after you left me standing in front of the restaurant. But I guess it's expected of people just pretending to like you out of pity."

I hated my voice right then. So weak and thin. And then somebody's phone rang. Followed by another and another.

"It's probably your _girlfriends_. You should pick up. I'll stop wasting your time now."

There was a lump in my throat and I couldn't say anything else as I continued walking. The boys opened their phones and all turned them off simultaneously.

"Yuki-chan."

Chouta caught my hand. He turned me around again. Tears were streaming down my face. I really didn't want to see _him_ right now.

"What?! What else do you want from me?! Haven't you already made your point?!"

I was half hysterical by now. Sobs racked through my body as I tried to suppress them.

"Yuki-chan…"

Chouta pulled me into his chest and smoothed my hair down, while trying to calm me down. I beat his chest with my fists softly, all my energy suddenly gone. I sobbed softly into his chest,

"I'm sorry Yuki-chan. We all are."

I only nodded as I tried to stop my sobbing. Chouta held me closer as my breath finally started to slow. I rubbed at my eyes, pushing my glasses to the top of my head. The whole world became blurry. I could feel Chouta's breath falling on top of my head. I closed my eyes and savored the warmth before opening them again and pushing my way out of his arms. I took a few steps back and fixed my glasses. Chouta stood there with a lost look on his face while everyone else was a few paces behind him, looking at me with worry etched across their faces (including Kei-sempai).

"I'm sorry."

I apologized to the group,

"I guess I overreacted, huh?"

I tried to smile but failed miserably as I started crying again,

"You must think I'm pathetic for crying so much…"

I choked out as I crouched down, my hands over my face. I soon found myself in a pair of comforting arms and they carried me back to the limo and then slid in, followed by everyone else. Chouta put me down next to him and I leaned my head on Ryou's shoulder while my hand gripped Chouta's. Ryou took my other hand in his and sighed,

"You're a lot more trouble than you look."

He muttered before I closed my eyes again, and this time I fell asleep.


	5. Worries and Nightmares

**Disclaimer: Do I really have to put this in every chapter? I don't own it just the OCs...**

I woke up a few hours later in a rather large room. I gingerly got out of the bed and almost fell over. The world wouldn't stop spinning.

"Ah! Yuki-chan! You shouldn't be out of bed!"

Chouta's voice called from the door as he rushed over. He helped me up and back into the bed.

"Stay here. I'll be right back."

After he left I stared out the window. The sun was setting, 'It's that late already?' I wondered how my parents were gonna react when they got home and realized I still wasn't back. I smiled to myself, they would probably call the police or something, and then there would be a huge mess. Chouta came back a few moments later holding a tray and with about a dozen maids trailing after him telling him that they could do it. Do what I didn't know. Chouta set the tray down in front of me and I peered into the bowl. I quickly shrank back,

"Leek soup?!"

Chouta smiled as he scooped a spoonful and then held it in front of me.

"I'm not eating it."

I huffed. He shook his head and turned away. I let my guard down for a moment, bad mistake.

"Yuck!"

I stuck my tongue out after I swallowed the spoonful.

"You tricked me! Meanie!"

I resorted to childishness. See how sophisticated I can be? In the end I ate all the soup and was forced to stay in bed. Chouta told me that he had called my parents to let them know that I was staying with him for the night and that I had gotten sick. I wonder how? I don't think it has anything to do with me going out in the cold with ought a jacket, do you? I laid down on the bad and stared at the ceiling. My eyes started to drift closed; maybe…just maybe someone did care.

I opened my eyes and sat up quickly, very unnatural for me. I shivered as I looked around the large room bathed in sunlight. Something didn't feel right. I carefully stood up and was happy to find that I could stand with ought the world spinning. I padded over to the door and opened it. There was nobody there. "Hello?" I called out. There was no answer. I started to panic. I picked up the phone and just as I suspected, it was dead. I dropped the phone and ran outside. The world was empty. I was the only one left. I started to cry. I don't know why, I just broke down and cried.

Someone shook my shoulder,

"Yuki-chan! Yuki-chan wake up!"

A dream? That was a dream? Yes, I remember now. A nightmare. That was all. I opened my eyes to see the panicked face of Chouta hovering above me, a bit blurry. I reached out a hand and put it on his cheek

"Real. You're real."

I whispered. And then put my arms around his neck and started crying into his shoulder. He pat my back consolingly. I pulled back a little and looked at his face. I closed my eyes and pressed my lips to his. He responded hesitantly. After a moment I pulled back and smiled.

"Oh!"

My expression changed to one of worry,

"I shouldn't have done that…"

I said. Chouta looked at me questioningly before realization hit him,

"Well I guess it's too late to change time now."

He said and pulled me into a tighter hug as we both fell back onto the bed, I laughed softly. Chouta was different. Definitely different.


	6. Not Looking Back

**Disclaimer: i don't own it and never will probably.**

So life continued normally after that. I never doubted my friendship for a long time. And then tragedy struck again. In the form of heartbreak. I never thought that my relationship with Chouta was in any kind of danger. But then everybody is wrong more than once in their life.

It was a while after their match with Seigaku. Hyotei had lost to Seigaku. I didn't know which side to root for so when Hyotei filed out I ran up to them but they must have been really upset or mad because Kei-sempai glared at me coldly. I felt like a thousand needles had chosen that moment to stab me at the same time. I took a hesitant step back,

"Bad timing…?"

I asked meekly before turning and fleeing. I couldn't face anyone at the moment so I ran off to a park I usually went to. I sat on one of the empty swings and stared at the floor upset.

"He didn't mean anything. They were just upset. It's a common reaction. I'm part of the opposing team's school."

But no matter how much talking I did, no matter how hard I tried to convince myself I still couldn't get the feeling that something was wrong out of my mind. And then I paid a visit to Hyotei.

I know I wasn't welcome there I just had some news I had to tell the team. None of them had called me and I had left my phone at home by accident. So I was wondering around, trying to figure out where the tennis courts were again when I saw it. Chouta and another girl were looking at each other in an empty classroom. I would have just passed by and I wouldn't have given it another thought if I hadn't heard what was being said.

"Please Ohtori-kun?"

I paused and turned back to watch through the crack in the door. Chouta looked upset,

"I…don't think…"

The girl grabbed onto his arm. I could feel my stomach twisting,

"She won't find out and it'll make me happy!"

The girl practically purred. Chouta scrunched his eyebrows together and then nodded. The girl squealed,

"Thank you Choutarou-kun!"

She cried as she threw her arms around his neck and kissed him. I could practically feel my heart stop beating and slowly shred itself into a million tiny pieces.

"Yuki? What are you doing here?"

A voice called. The two people in the room pulled apart and Chouta hurried to the door. I backed away from it until my back hit the opposite wall,

"Yuki?"

Ryou took a few steps toward me. I took a few steps away. Then Chouta slid the door open, the girl hanging onto his elbow. I slid my wide eyes onto Chouta's face as he looked at me, scared.

"Yuki-chan."

He tried to take my hand. I pulled away,

"No…no…not anymore. J-just l-leave me alone. Lies. They were all lies."

I choked out before I turned and fled. I ran out of the school and off the grounds. I only stopped running when I made it home. All of our things had been sent ahead.

"Yuki? Are you ready to leave now?"

I didn't look back, not once.

"Yea."

And then I left. They hadn't needed me in the first place. They hadn't cared. I stared at my ringing phone. The name Chouta flashing across the screen, and when that stopped Ryou flashed across the screen. Only after it had gone through every member of the tennis team did I turn it off. I didn't have to be a burden anymore. They didn't have to pretend anymore. I was leaving and none of them would ever care.


	7. Return

**Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis all rights go to Takeshi Konomi. All I own are my OCs and the plot**

Two years later I returned. Changed.

"Hey Yuki, Do you think anyone's gonna recognize you?"

Blade asked, wrapping his arms around me.

"Well anyone who reads about hit music groups would but if you're talking about my supposed friends…probably not."

I brushed a strand of black hair away from my face, despite having cut my hair it still went and fell into my eyes.

"Oi! Blade! Don't keep Yuki to yourself! That's unfair!"

Reese called out. As Blade turned around to reply I smiled to myself, now these friends I could live with. There was seven of us. Riku, Stev, Nile, Blade, Reese, Kuro, and me. Maybe I should introduce everyone first.

Name: Floadi, Riku

Hair Color: Blue

Gender: Male

Birthday: May 18

Position on Band: Backup Singer

Name: Sicell, Reese

Hair Color: White

Gender: Male

Birthday: December 25

Position on Band: Special Effects

Name(s): (left) Hika, Stev (right) Hika, Nile

Hair Color(s): (left) Brown (right) Grayish

Gender(s): (both) Male

Birthday(s): (both) January 1

Position(s) on Band: (both) Electric Guitar

Name: Leon, Blade

Hair Color: Blonde

Gender: Male

Birthday: July 4

Position on Band: Drums

Name: Aka, Kuro

Hair Color: Purple

Gender: Male

Birthday: June 29

Position on Band: Keyboard

And me, Kira, Yuki. During my year away my appearance completely changed. I cut my hair shorter, _way_ shorter. I got red highlights. I got bluish-grayish contacts, and I obviously got taller. I'm the lead singer and of course the 'leader' of the group. My birthday, since I didn't mention it before, is on September 4. So basically we make a weird band. Oh! I forgot to tell you our name. Well I'll get there.

"Oh. My. God. I. Can't. Believe. I. Am. Seeing. This."

A _very_ high pitched voice shrieked as more voices joined in.

"It's 'The Prince's Entourage'!!"

Yea…so basically our group is named 'The Prince's Entourage'. It wasn't my idea but I like it. So if we go by that… Stev and Nile would be the prince's best friends. Riku and Reese his advisors. Blade his guardian. And Kuro the mysterious magician. Yea I'm still stuck on those things. Oh but then I guess I have to tell you my position? I would, as Blade said, be the prince. I really don't care but right now I just hope we can get out of this mess alive.

"I thought the plan was to keep a _low_ profile!"

I called out to Kuro. He shot a smile at me before answering,

"Well maybe if Stev and Nile hadn't decided to wear the band's uniform…"

I shook my head as we ran out of the airport. Our stuff had been sent ahead and we joked around in the limo,

"Stev, Nile! You totally ruined the plan!"

Blade yelled. Stev and Nile stuck their tongues out at him. In the pictures we might look like a serious bunch of teens but that isn't true at all. We all love to goof off. I laid my head on Reese's shoulder as the three boys continued their bickering. Reese smiled at me before capturing my lips in a kiss.

"Aww…Reese! You shouldn't be talking. You're the one keeping Yuki to yourself!"

Blade complained, tired of his 'conversation' with the twins. We broke apart laughing,

"You all get equal amounts of time with me already. I never have time alone anymore."

I jokingly said. They all smiled at me. I looked around at everyone's smiling faces. These people. They were my family, my friends, my life.


	8. Introductions

**Disclaimer: i don't own it, just the plot and OCs.**

"Home for the next few years!"

Kuro announced as we all looked at the house in front of us. We had agreed when we bought the place, no mansions, a house, a nice, large backyard, an attic room for me (I had no say in this…seriously), seven bedrooms on the second floor (right below the attic), and on the first floor the basic things, and a large spacious basement, for all our band needs. They put a blindfold on me and led me to the attic room.

They had designed it themselves and wanted to surprise me, so I let them. The room was beautiful. It had everything I loved in it. The ceiling was painted a dark blue and had one of my original designs on it in black. The walls were also blue and black. There were four lamps in the room and a desk with a desk lamp. The windows had silky white curtains. The bed was simple. A regular American style bed with blue and black covers. And then came some contrast. My pillows were black and red. My desk, black with red and orange flames licking at the sides. Of course there was a night-light. I'm scared of the dark, so what? Basically the room was full of everything I would have wanted to put in it. I smiled happily as I spun in circles to take it all in. I tackled the group of boys and we all fell onto the floor. Laughing.

"Oh!"

I jumped up and went over to my calendar.

"Do you still want to follow the schedule or is everyone gonna sleep in their own room now?"

I asked. The boys looked at each other.

"Nah."

They all answered. I laughed again,

"Then today is Nile's turn. We start school tomorrow so everyone should go to bed a bit earlier…after we pick up our uniforms."

I said, making a face. The guys laughed at my predicament.

"As long as it doesn't clash with my hair."

I said jokingly again. We all laughed together.

I yawned as I sat up…or rather tried to. The arms wrapped around my waist didn't help,

"Oi! Nile wake up! We have school!"

Nile groaned as he unwrapped his arms and slung one over his eyes. I had promptly opened the curtains to let the sun in.

"Come on!"

I poked his arm playfully,

"I gotta change!"

I got tackled onto the bed, Nile hovered over me. He smirked and gave me a quick peck on the lips before getting up and scratching the back of his head,

"I'll go wake up the guys then."

I smiled as he made his way down the staircase before turning to the closet and pulling out my high school uniform.

I held my hands behind my head as the guys walked behind me. We all had on matching earrings. Each of us had gotten one ear pierced each and had decided to wear the band earrings. They looked like blood red jewels on a pitch black piece of metal, which wrapped around a small part of our ear. Kuro had insisted on holding my bag despite my protests and we were currently a block away from our school. The fact that we had matching black and red bags didn't help us fit in either. Our band name was emblazoned into all of our bags and also the fact that we each had an acoustic guitar strapped to our backs definitely didn't help.

I sighed as we stepped onto the grounds of Hyotei's High School section. We had to go past the tennis courts and I dreaded the walk. For two reasons. One the fangirls. Two, the tennis team. As soon as we stepped into view the people nearest us started shrieking,

"Who suggested the bags?!"

I yelled back at the group, everyone pointed at Reese. I laughed,

"Well it's time to pay for your mistake."

We barely made it out of the crowd alive.

"Uhh…"

I didn't say all of us did.

"I didn't really mean it…"

I mumbled as I took the guitar off my back. The guys that were with me got the point and took theirs off to. "One. Two. Three. Four." I counted before we started playing. While we were playing the crowd settled down to listen. Reese managed his way out and joined us. After we finished the song we bowed and turned around to find the tennis team standing in front of us. My eyes hardened.

"Cheh. Ore-sama cannot believe that people like you could get into this school."

The captain said. I could feel Blade getting madder.

"Blade. Cool."

I said. Riku grabbed Blade's arms to keep him still,

"just let me hit him once Yuki! Come on!"

I turned around swiftly and glared at the blonde.

"You do as I tell you Blade. And right now I want you to stay cool. Got it?"

I hissed venemously. The place suddenly got quieter. I turned around to face the tennis team.

"I apologize for my band's disruption. I take full responsibility."

The guys started to complain but stopped when they saw my face. Blank. The team appeared not to have heard me,

"Yuki?"

the captain mumbled, startled.

"Cheh. So what if it is… Kei-sempai?"

The team standing in front of us faltered,

"Yuki…you've…changed…"

Another voice said. I turned to face the boy who had broken my heart, who had made me change,

"Well I had some help from you guys didn't I?"

I said, my expression changing to one of anger,

"If it weren't for your pretenses, your lies, I wouldn't be like this. But I'm not complaining."

Chouta winced. Ryou's expression darkened. The rest of the team looked confused,

"I guess you haven't told anyone yet huh? Do whatever you want. I want nothing to do with you anymore."

I stated before walking past the group. Riku, Stev, Nile, Blade, Reese, and Kuro followed shortly.

"_When life is harsh, you turn to dark. There's no one to surround you…with hope…When the world…gets lonely…and you feel like life is over…you can always count on me…_"

I started singing a few lines from one of the bands' songs.

"_And me…you'll never be alone…for I'll be there for you._"

Riku joined in.

"_And even if your down and the lights slowly flicker out._"

Reese continued. I looked up at my band mates.

"_You can always count on us…for a reason…_"

Stev and Nile sang together.

"_And even if I act rough. You'll know I'll always be there._"

Blade put a comforting arm around me.

"_And we'll always help you through. Oooo._"

Kuro finished. I smiled through my tears,

"_The world can't tear us apart. That's something we'll always have. Even if the world is all against us. We'll always have each other for support, and love. That's something we'll always have._"

We all sang the chorus together.

"_So lean on me. And we'll always be together._"

I finished.

"_Together…_"

The guys echoed. I cried into Blade's shoulder as he tried to comfort me.


	9. Recitation

**Disclaimer: Prince of Tennis Takeshi Konomi  
The Prince's Entourage Me - **

"We have…"

The teacher stared at his notes again to make sure he was reading it correctly,

"S-seven new students joining us today."

Then the guys and I walked into the room.

"I'm sorry for being late. I had a personal problem and they were trying to help"

I said, once again taking all the blame. The teacher nodded, looking at my hair disdainfully,

"I suppose you got your hair done while you were away because our records have you as a black haired girl with brown eyes."

"I got contacts."

I merely replied. The teacher gave a disdained sniff before looking over at the rest of the group and he nodded.

"Let it go Blade."

I said, feeling his anger flare up again. He grit his teeth but complied.

"Blade?"

The teacher looked down at his notes, his brow furrowed,

"Please introduce yourselves then, so we can get this cleared up. None of you look like you should."

He said. I smirked,

"Sure. Riku?"

Riku stepped forward, his face passive,

"My name is Floadi, Riku. I'm part of a band and I am the back up singer you can say."

Next, Stev and Nile,

"Hey! Our names are…"

They said together,

"Hika, Stev."

Stev said.

"And Hika, Nile."

Nile said.

"We're also part of the band and we play the electric guitars."

Then Blade,

"My name's Leon, Blade. I play the drums."

Reese,

"Sicell, Reese at your service. I'm in charge of special effects."

Kuro.

"Aka, Kuro. It's nice to meet you all. I play the keyboard."

He said smiling serenely. And then me,

"Kira, Yuki. I'm the lead singer and I guess the leader of the band. Most of you probably knew who I was before I moved two years ago."

I surveyed the class through cold and uncaring eyes,

"Any questions?"

A bunch of hands went up. I rolled my eyes,

"Any questions about our next album excluded, and also anything about the band itself or if we're single…"

Most of the hands went down. "

I pointed randomly,

"Can I have an autograph."

I grit my teeth,

"That is related to the band so the obvious answer is no."

The girl frowned. I decided to try a guy,

"You then."

"Why'd you dye your hair?"

I blinked, then shrugged,

"Who cares? Next."

"Yuki-chan, why'd you leave?"

I froze. The guys seeing my hesitation stepped forward,

"Alright enough questions for Yuki. Can we please get our seats?"

Riku stated. The teacher nodded and did the worst thing possible, he split the group up. I slumped into my seat and stared out the window as class started, a few minutes later the teacher called on me.

"Since you seem to find the sky more interesting then class would you please repeat what I just said to the class out loud?"

I stood up and stood straight as I began reciting,

" 'Having reached the end of my lecture please take out a sheet of paper and write about what I have just told you and your opinion. I would like 2 pages handed in by the end of the day. Kira, Yuki! Since you seem to find the sky more interesting then class would you please repeat what I just said to the class out loud?' "

I finished with ought any flaws. I stood, waiting for the teacher to react. The class started to giggle. I faintly heard Stev whisper,

"There she goes again with her amazing memory."

To his brother before the teacher yelled at me to leave the room. I shrugged and as I walked past Kuro I whispered,

"Take some notes for me will you?"


	10. Sempai

**Dislcalianer: Prince of Tennis is Takeshi Konomi's and The Prince's Entourage is mine. got it?**

I sat in the principal's office as the teacher ranted about me disrupting class.

"Excuse me sir. But I was merely minding my own business when you told me to tell you what you had just told the class and all I did was do what you told me."

I interrupted. The teacher turned a nice shade of purple,

"You see what I mean?"

He said, turning to the principal.

"All I see is a girl listening to your instructions. I don't see what the problem is."

He replied. I smiled innocently. A few moments later, the teacher and I walked out together,

"if you have a problem with people dying their hair and forming bands just say so. You don't have to be rude about it."

I said. The teacher stared after me in disbelief.

I met up with the guys outside a few moments later,

"Time for socializing?"

I asked.

"Would you prefer if we went home?"

I shook my head,

"Hey don't let me rain on your parade, go have some fun."

I encouraged them. Sure we're close but still. I still felt like I was forcing myself onto then sometimes, like I was being a burden again. They cast a glance back at me every few moments and when they were sure that I was fine they slipped into the crowd. I stayed at the back, farthest away from the crowd. I had a problem with trust.

"Yuki?"

I turned around quickly to find Jirou standing there, rubbing his eyes.

"J-Jirou-sempai! H-how did you recognize me?"

"Well it's obvious that you're Yuki because you reacted!"

He said, all cheerful. I smiled hesitantly.

"Neh neh, do you wanna play?"

he asked. He nodded his heads at the courts.

"Uhmm…"

"Come on!" he dragged me onto the courts.

I stood awkwardly, staring across the net at Jirou who was smiling happily at me. My black racket in hand, I sighed before serving. We began rallying lightly,

"Unauthorized matches are not permitted on the school grounds."

I caught the ball with my racket before hitting hit back into a basket a couple of feet (coughlike 10cough) away. Jirou pouted as Kei-sempai made his grand appearance. Many girls in the area started screeching. I bowed stiffly, my eyes which had been radiating warmth a moment before glazed over and became cold; mirroring the very same glare he had sent me 2 years ago. His expression changed for the briefest of moments.

"Yuki!"

A harmony of voices called out (exaggerating I know….) and the rest of the band appeared at my shoulders.

"I see your choice in friends hasn't improved much."

He said. I stiffened immediately. Yuushi sent him a glare, and Kei-sempai realized that he had crossed the line. He opened his mouth to apologize.

"Save your breath for someone who cares. And I thought you cared for so many years. I was right wasn't I? You were just keeping me around just cause you were bored."

And then my expression crumpled as tears started to stream down my face,

"You don't know what it feels like. You never will. The feeling of being hated, like you're a burden to everyone. Like you're throwing yourself at others, having people being your friend out of pity, having them pretend and when they leave having it hurt so much. You don't get it, you never will!"

I shouted before turning and running. Everyone stared after me. Blade growled before launching himself at Kei.

"You bastard! Why did you have to go and do that for?!"

He struggled against Kuro and Riku's hold,

"Let go of me! Just let me hit him!"

Kei stared at Blade with a mixture of horror and distaste,

"She's not upset…she never was…"

He murmured. Blade calmed down and the two boys let go of him cautiously let go of him,

"Then you didn't know her that well. She's upset you idiot! She hides it from the world."

Blade turned to walk off the courts,

"Let's go, she's not gonna wait forever."

The guys shook their heads as they filed after Blade.

"Atobe…" Kei turned away, "Forget it."

I hugged my legs against my chest as I sobbed,

"Yuki?"

Blade came up by himself,

"I'm alright." I said,

"I know you are." He replied,

"It's about what you said before, do you really feel that way?"

I shrugged nonchalantly, "Does it really matter?"

Blade sat next to me and put an arm around my shoulder,

"Yea. It does."

I leaned my head onto his shoulder and closed my eyes,

"It's just a natural feeling for me…I was never a very social person."

"Then how'd you manage to become friends with the most social people in the school?"

"By accident? I actually didn't know that he was part of the tennis team. I just sat next to him in class and we talked."

I felt Blade shift a little so that I was in a more comfortable position. He stroked my hair softly, my head now resting in his lap.

"You should get some sleep."

He said. I nodded softly before letting the darkness at the edge of my mind take over.


	11. Feverish

**Disclaimer: The Prince's Entourage is mine and The Prince of Tennis is Takeshi Konomi's, 'k?**

"Yuki, wake up. We have rehearsal today."

I groaned as the warmth disappeared. It sighed (yes very perceptive right?) and wrapped his arms around me again,

"Fine, just a few more minutes."

I snuggled into Blade's chest again (and no we didn't do _that_) I said something that got muffled by his chest. He pulled back a little,

"Huh?"

"I said thank you."

He nodded his head, "Let's hope everyone else isn't gonna be mad if we're late." I nodded softly before my eyes closed and fell asleep again.

"Good morning."

I said, walking into the kitchen. Everyone was perched on a stool and had a bowl or plate of something in front of them. I walked over to the stove and pulled out a pan,

"Omelet. I'm in the mood for a ham and cheese omelet."

And I proceeded to make one. The band watched me carefully as I sat down and started eating. I looked up with the fork in my mouth and tilted my head in question.

"Are you feeling better?" Nile asked hesitantly.

I nodded, swallowed my food, and then smiled,

"All better!"

Blade walked into the room shortly, his hair mussed and spiked everywhere, "Morning."

I stood up from my seat, "What would you like for breakfast?" I asked, offering him my seat. He sat down gratefully,

"Pancakes." He answered bluntly.

I bustled around while the band watched me. I hummed tunelessly to myself as I mixed the batter. I closed my eyes as I turned the stove on again and started placing batter on the pan. I finished shortly after and put it all on a plate.

I placed the plate carefully on the table, "All done! Enjoy!"

I perched on a nearby seat and placed my forehead against the cool table and closed my eyes again, still humming tunelessly.

"Is it just me or is she a bit…listless?" Stev whispered to his brother. Blade was silent as he ate his pancakes, still thinking.

"Yuki."

Everyone turned to watch Kuro put his arms around my waist and lift me out of my seat. He placed me back on the floor facing him before he sighed again and picked me up…_again_.

"Why didn't you tell anyone?"

The band followed curiously as Kuro carried me back to my room and tucked me back into bed,

"You get some sleep. I'll get you some medicine later."

The rest took one look at my face before they understood. "Ah, maybe I should have gotten more blankets for you…" Blade said as he looked at me apologetically. I smiled softly, "No worries, I should have told you in the first place."

"How long?" Kuro asked.

"Long enough for it to not be contagious of course." I said sticking out my tongue.

"Are we skipping today?" Reese asked.

"Apparently." Stev answered. I didn't hear the rest of the conversation as I drifted off to sleep.

I awoke to the sound of voices.

I blinked, wait. One, two, three…there were more than six voices!

I climbed slowly out of bed and made my way to the stairs. I opened the door separating me from the rest of the house and walked down. I paused at the opening to the living room, hand pressed on the wall to help me keep my balance,

"What's…happening…?" I asked.

All activity froze. Everyone turned to look at me. I stiffened when I saw who was standing there. Besides my band mates the Hyotei team was there as well. I didn't have any more energy left, must have used most of it on the stairs.

"Ugh…"

My legs gave out and Chouta who was closest to me at the moment caught me,

"Yuki-chan!"

The familiar arms wrapped around me and a sense of peace settled on my body.

"W-Why…?" I asked in a whisper,

"I'm sorry…" Chouta whispered back. I nodded softly and let my head rest on his chest.

"How is she?" Someone asked. I felt a hand on my forehead, "It's gone down. She should be fine soon." I smiled softly as I drifted off again.


	12. Thank You

**Disclaimer: i don't own Prince of Tennis.**

The next day we were all back in school again. I acted like nothing was wrong but inside I was still dying.

Yesterday we had talked for a while and I found out that Chouta had ended up dating that girl from 2 years ago. Of course, no one except for me, Chouta, and Ryou knew how that had happened.

I had acted all happy like yesterday for him. And yet…why do I feel this way? I wondered to myself. While deep in thought someone slipped their arms around my waist and rested their head on my shoulder,

"What are you thinking about Yuki?" Nile asked.

"Nothing." I answered absentmindedly,

"So you expect me to believe that what happened yesterday isn't bothering you?"

"Of course." I answered and walked forward and out of his grasp.

Nile put a hand up to his head and messed up his hair, even though it didn't look like it, and said,

"You know you can't hide anything from us right Yuki? It would be better if you just told us."

I brought my hand up in a sort of half wave and continued walking,

"I'll try to remember that." I called back.

After I turned the corner I leaned against the wall and put my hand up to my face, tears streamed down my face,

"_It's alright_…" I looked up surprised at the familiar tune, and then the music paused. I slowly made my way to the room across from me and peeked in. Chouta sat in the front row with his girlfriend watching somebody on the stage. The music restarted and then I listened, waiting for my cue,

"_It's alright…_" Music break…and then…I opened my mouth,

"_You can count on me…through rain and shine…I'll always be there…"_

Chouta looked surprised as I climbed onto the stage and gave a curt nod to my band mates, minus Nile, I faced front and smiled,

"Give_ me a random moment…I'll give you an ecstasy…a moment of laughter…a sound so pure. Give me a moment to collect all those feelings and we'll have a jar of them…Oooo…"_

And we continued on till the end of the song. By the end I was fully smiling and we gave each other high-fives. I turned to our audience and my smile shrank. The girl sitting next to Chouta was full out glaring at me.

"Hey! Ohtori-kun! Keep your girlfriend under control would you?"

Reese asked, walking onto the stage and draping an arm around my shoulders,

"She's messing with our singer."

Chouta glanced at the girl and frowned, "You shouldn't do that…"

She looked surprised, "Do what Choutarou-kun? She started it! She was threatening to kill me! It was in her eyes!"

I could feel my stomach knot and I doubled over and groaned, with ought sparing a glance to his girlfriend Chouta jumped out of his seat and rushed over to me,

"Yuki-chan…are you alright? Should I take you to the nurse?"

"Choutarou-kun? What are you doing? We were going to eat lunch together remember?" the girl asked.

"Forget it. I don't want to anymore. I'm breaking up with you." Choutarou said with ought turning around.

The girl looked shocked and then her expression turned to one of anger as she stormed out, probably plotting revenge against me.

"Chouta-kun…"

I took his face in my hands and made him look at me, and as I suspected his eyes were wet, "You shouldn't break up with people if you aren't ready…" He then pulled me into an unexpected hug, "I'm sorry." He murmured,

"Please. Give me one more chance?" I didn't know what to say so I nodded, "Thank…you…" Chouta whispered, and I held him closely, I was never letting go again…


	13. Problems

**Disclaimer: I only own The Prince's Entourage not The prince of Tennis.**

"Heart…problems…?"

I had gone to the doctor for my regular checkup and left feeling completely changed. I had heart problems? Then that would explain everything. I had asked if that would affect anything. He told me that if I experienced anything to traumatizing I might slip into a coma and he didn't know if I would ever wake up.

I decided not to tell anyone and to keep it to myself. That way no one would have to worry, except for me. I slipped into my home and was surprised to find Chouta there,

"So how did it go?"

I blinked, "What?"

"The doctor's appointment?"

"It was fine." I answered.

He smiled softly at me and I made my way over to his side and sat down.

"Hey! Yuki's back!" Blade called upstairs to whoever was up there.

There was a loud rumble and the 5 members upstairs came tumbling down,

"So how was it?" they all asked simultaneously,

"Fine." I answered, amusement evident in my voice. "Just fine."

"Concert…tomorrow…then a light lunch…and then we have to go to the TV station for an interview…and then a press conference…"

Reese continued listing our schedule for the day, as the rest of us stretched and groaned,

"So we don't have any free time tomorrow?"

Pointless question of course but habitual. I placed my head on my arms and closed my eyes. I almost jumped out of my seat when my phone started vibrating. I hurriedly pulled it out as Nile and Stev laughed at me,

"You shouldn't put it on vibrate if you're going to jump every time someone calls you." They said.

I stuck my tongue out at them childishly and looked at my caller I.D. I shot the twins a glance that said, 'shut-up-or-I-will-shut-your-mouths-for-you' they immediately clamped their mouths shut.

"Chouta-kun? What is it?" I listened intently to what he was saying and then laughed,

"Hey Chouta-kun I know you love talking to me but shouldn't you be getting to practice? Kei-sempai will be mad."

I laughed again, "Just call me back after."

I paused and smiled softly, "I love you to Chouta-kun…"

He said one more thing, "Alright. See ya."

I glared at Nile and Stev who were pretending to be two lovesick people. I flipped my phone shut and whacked them over the head, everyone burst out laughing at that except for the twins who were trying, unsuccessfully, to get revenge.


	14. Jam Packed

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Prince of Tennis just The Prince's Entourage.**

I closed my eyes for a short nap; we were all sitting in the limo which was bringing us back home. Ugh, everything went according to plan and yet…

"Agh! Reese! Who told you to jam everything into the weekend?!"

Blade shouted. I brought my head up from Kuro's lap and looked over at Blade who was holding Reese's PDA.

"What's wrong Blade-kun?" I murmured, to tired to raise my voice, my head flopped back onto Kuro's lap and he smiled down at me and placed a hand on my head,

"Reese, the little idiot, has another day full of interviews, conferences, photo-shoots, and the works planned out for tomorrow."

"And?"

"And? Don't you care? Hello? Didn't you have like a date plan or something?"

My eyes flew open, "How. Did. You. Find. Out?"

I asked, climbing off of Kuro, once again.

Blade backed up, "Uhh…well you see…I was going to get a cup of water…and I heard you on the phone…don't hurt me!" he eeped.

I sighed and flopped back down again. I shot an apologetic glance at Kuro who only smiled back and I knew he was fine,

"Reese has already cleared a spot for me. You schedule is the only one that's jam packed. Remember? You're the one that thought of having different schedules."

As I said this I pulled out my PDA and Blade and everyone in the car could see all the blank spaces in my schedule.

"Now that you mention it…"

Nile and Stev pulled out their PDAs and scrolled through them, "We actually have a lot of free time as well." Kuro and Riku also did.

"I'm spending most of my day working on the system." Reese said and we all watched as Blade turned to stone and crumbled away into dust. "Th-then why is my schedule…so…full?!" He shouted.

"Those are for all the times you skipped out." Reese answered. Kuro chuckled softly as I slowly lowered myself back onto my seat and laid my head on his lap again, "Now quiet. I need sleep."

Stev and Nile pulled out an I-pod each and popped the earphones into their ears. Kuro ran his fingers through my hair and Riku resumed reading the book from his bag. Reese pulled a random gadget out of his pocket, along with a screwdriver, and started working, while Blade sat in complete and utter shock.

"Chouta-kun!" I jumped onto the taller boy, and he caught me, surprised.

"Yuki-chan! I could have dropped you!" He said. "Yea but you didn't." I said hopping back onto the floor. I smiled happily, "So where are we going?"

"Well…"

"Hey! Choutarou! Over here!" I looked past Chouta and waved, "Hiya!"

"Y-Yuki!" Ryou paused, along with everyone else,

I pouted, "What? You don't want me to be here? Fine! I'll leave then."

The next thing I knew I was pulled backwards into someone's chest, "Don't be silly Yuki…"

"Ryou…" I looked up at him (darn boys being able to grow longer than girls…)

"You do realize my boyfriend is standing right there right?" I asked pointing at Chouta who turned instantly red. Everyone started laughing at that and Ryou let go of me, I looked around at all the smiling faces and smiled right back. "So where are we going?" I asked again. "Hi-mit-su." (Secret) Gakuto answered, popping up out of, literally, nowhere. I pouted and then grabbed Chouta's hand, "Then let's go!"

"Cute!" I cooed as I offered her hand, full of seeds, to the nearest lamb,

"Ore-sama demands to know who decided to go to the petting zoo!" Kei yelled, running around in large circles, followed by a whole flock of female ewes. Gakuto was doubled over in laughter and I smiled lightly. "Look over there Yuki-chan." Chouta said, pointing. I looked and my smile grew. There were two swans in the lake next to the petting zoo, and their heads were touching, forming a heart. I leaned back into Chouta, "Thanks." I murmured softly.

After the zoo (and a disgruntled Kei-sempai getting changed) we went to a nice café and sat down. I placed a small spoonful of ice-cream in my mouth and let it melt on my tongue.

Then I picked up another spoonful and stuck it in front of Chouta, "Here."

Chouta turned bright red as he obediently opened his mouth. I smiled happily to myself, completely ignorant of the attempted coverings of laughter by the rest of the team, as I resumed eating my ice-cream.

"So Yuki, how's your band been?" Yuushi asked.

"Fine." I answered, "We have another album coming out this weak called 'Dark Heartbreak'. We've been getting into a darker mood recently."

"Hm? And why is that?"

I didn't answer as I stared at my bowl of ice-cream,

"Yuki-chan? Would you like to talk about something else?" Chouta asked,

"No it's fine. My band mates have noticed my change of mood around them. Our songs used to be all hyper and stuff cause of my dark mood then. We're experimenting. We'll be doing mixtures from now on."

Chouta squeezed my hand from under the table, I smiled at him reassuringly. Then I turned my gaze back to the rest of the group, "I want to thank everyone… you've put up with my selfishness for so long." I bowed. Yuushi reached a hand across the table and patted my head, "it's alright. We should be thanking you for letting us spend time with you." I smiled at him, "That's quite alright."

"Chouta-kun!" I yelled. The surprised boy caught me once again. I pecked him lightly on the cheek before hopping off of him again, "Let's go to the park." I said, taking his hand in mine and walking off.

I sat on the bench, head against Chouta's shoulder, quietly. We watched flower petals fly by on the wind. "Isn't it nice? Despite all the chaos of the world, there are still small pockets of space where it is quiet and calm." Chouta smiled in reply. When I said no more Chouta looked down and realized I had fallen asleep.

I woke up to a gentle rocking. I opened my eyes and the first thing I saw was Chouta's back, "Ah, Yuki-chan? Are you awake now? Would you like to come down?" I shook my head, "Thank you Chouta-kun." He chuckled in reply. I rested my head against his back and listened to his faint heartbeat. It would be nice if we could remain like this, together. But of course things never do. They always mess up in the end. But I didn't think of that. I just remained in my small happy world.


	15. Get Out if You Can't Stand the Heat

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Prince of Tennis just The Prince's Entourage and I'm getting tired of writing disclaimers..**

Whispers followed me everywhere the next day of school.

"Why do I feel like their talking about me?" I asked Nile, who was walking next to me.

"Cause they probably are talking about you." I

punched his arm lightly, "That's not helping."

"Well, since when did my answers become helpful?"

I glared at him. "What? I was just telling you the truth."

A piece of paper stuck onto one of the bulletin boards caught my attention. I reached up a hand and tore it down, "'A Certain New Student is a Dirty Player'" I read out loud. I quickly scanned through the rest of the article and my hand clenched into a fist, crumpling up the paper into a little ball. "So that's it." I mumbled. I threw the wad of paper into a nearby recycling bin and picked up my pace.

"Well if that's the way they want to play." Nile trailed after me, a worried expression on his face. "Yuki, you're not going to do anything drastic are you?" I smiled at him, "of course not." Nile shuddered.

I smiled at the pile of papers in front of me, "Finished." I announced.

"Hm? What is that Yuki?" Reese asked, looking over my shoulder,

"A new song." I said, and my smile grew brighter.

"Here are the requirements for the effects we're going to need." I said, handing Reese a sheet of paper, he quickly scanned it and quirked an eyebrow, "Live performance?"

"Yup. I got permission to host a small concert in the gym." Reese hurried away to his own corner to ponder over how to get the effects in at the right time.

"Hey Stev! Nile! Here are your scores!" I called, throwing two sheets of paper into the air. Two arms simultaneously shot out and grabbed one. "Blade's." I placed the page onto Blade's head as he passed by, threw a sheet at Kuro, and another at Riku. "New song." I said with each sheet I handed out. The band quickly looked them over and smiled, "Sweet." One of them said out loud. I couldn't help but agree quietly.

"What do you think this is for?"

People were whispering as they filed into seats set up in the gym, the only space big enough for what was planned.

"Some sort of event I guess. That's what I heard."

"Hey everyone!" I called out, into the mike.

The crowd instantly looked at me with raised eyes.

"The Prince's Entourage had some spare time so we decided to host a concert for the people of our school free of charge. Any new songs you hear will never travel past the limits of the school grounds so I hope you enjoy it and let's have some fun!"

Some of the people actually ended up cheering as red lights pinpointed the stage and the music began. The rest of the band rose up from trapdoors in the ground, playing. Then we went through a list of our old songs before we came to the song I had written,

"This is dedicated to that person in the crowd, and you know who you are." I said before starting. The song was up-beat and fast paced,

"_If you can't stand the heat then get out of the kitchen, were words that my dad would say to me when I screwed up. So I say them to you. Get out. If you can't stand the competition. And you can't play it fair. Get out. Get out. Get out!! (you'll just lose if you don't) My dad was right. So I toughened up. How bout you? What will you do? Besides…get out. Get out. Get out!! (you know you'll lose…)" _

As I continued singing I could see the one girl's face turning redder and redder as she got angrier and angrier.

And then…"Shut up!" She shouted. The band stopped playing and everyone stared at her. She got out of her seat and rushed at me. I took a step back, "You b--!" She yelled and tackled me to the floor.

"B-Blade!" I yelled, trying to get the crazed girl off of me.

As soon as the name left my mouth the girl was lifted off of me by a very pissed off looking Blade,

"Don't touch her." He said, warningly. "Yuki…are you alright?"

I tried to sit up and winced. "Yuki!" Nile and Stev rushed over while Riku went to find the school nurse. Nile helped me up,

"…oh my…"

I looked and almost wished I hadn't. I had somehow managed to get a deep gash on my arm and it was bleeding and on the same arm the wrist was busted. And if you're wondering why I hadn't felt the pain?

It's called delayed reaction. "Ahh!" I screamed and clutched my shoulder, unable to touch my arm or wrist. I collapsed to my knees.

"Blade…let go of her…" I whispered, tears streaming down my face. Blade immediately let go and rushed over to my side,

"Yuki. Stay with me Yuki." I nodded feebly,

I heard feet pounding on the stage and then a set of arms wrapped around me,

"Yuki-chan…let me see your arm." I sighed upon hearing Chouta's voice, "I can't move it." I said. Chouta didn't reply. He took my hand and slowly lifted it.

"Ah!" I whimpered. "Shh…" Chouta took a sharp intake of air,

"Alright, You have to stand so we can see if there is anything else that's hurt. I'll help alright?" I nodded.

I leaned heavily against Chouta as we stood up together. And from that you can guess that there was more damage,

"Blade!" I heard Nile and Stev call simultaneously as the two boys grabbed onto the enraged Blade at the same time. I didn't even want to look to see the extent of the damage, "You won't be able to walk like that." Chouta said and promptly picked me up, "Don't!" I struggled half-heartedly, "You'll get your uniform bloodstained."

"That doesn't matter now."


	16. Coward

**Disclaimer: I do not own PoT. And like evreybody else I wish I did. But I'll live with what I have. The OC's and the plot are mine. Everything else belongs to Takeshi Konomi. Oh and I reformatted this chapter. Is this better?**

I sat in bed staring at the wall across from me deep in thought. I thought about my band, friends, and of course my boyfriend. I thought about everything. It had been a few weeks. My arm had healed, my wrist needed another week, and my legs were fine now. And through it all, they were with me. Did I really deserve all this? It's not that I wasn't thankful…it's just…strange…

Another day has gone and past. And another rumor has started. Though not really a rumor. More of news from the past. The reason I had been dropped out of Hyotei Gakuen, Junior High School section.

I walked through the halls conscious of all the glares I was receiving. I could live with that. But the things I couldn't live with were after school. I could feel a lump forming in my throat.

"Why…?"

Chouta…Ryou…Blade…Nile…Riku…all of them…looking at me like that. Like they didn't know what to think of me.

"I thought. You guys…were…over that. I thought…you believed me…when I said that…it hadn't been me…"

Chouta looked at me in despair,

"I-It's not that Yuki-chan. It's…there were these pictures in the locker room…pictures of you."

No…I paled. No…this wasn't happening,

"But it wasn't me…It couldn't have been me."

"You don't have any proof of that." Kei said suddenly.

I turned to him. He wouldn't meet my gaze,

"Kei…sempai…?"

"There's evidence against you Yuki. You have no witnesses. Nothing to prove your innocence. These pictures prove that you did do it."

My bag slipped from my hand and hit the floor with a soft _thud_. I couldn't…not anymore…

"I could live with them hating me. But you. All of you…"

I could feel tears falling down my face, rapidly. None of them met my gaze.

"I thought you were different…"

And I ran. Hmph. I was a coward. Always running from my problems. I could hear them calling after me but I didn't want to hear it. Not anymore. It was over. I stopped when I reached home. I opened the door and went to my room. I looked around. None of it was comforting anymore. Everything seemed to be sneering at me, as if to say, 'You're not needed. Why don't you just disappear?' The lump grew larger. I wobbled over to my desk and took out a sheet of paper and a pen. I scribbled some things down before turning to my bed and reaching under it I took a bag. It contained my wallet, my glasses, and a journal. Then I turned and left the house.

I don't know how long I wandered around but I eventually stopped walking and I looked up. The house looked vaguely familiar. I walked up to the door and knocked. The door opened and the person standing there stared at me in surprise, "Hello Kikumaru-sempai." I smiled sadly.


	17. Black Smile

**Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis. Just my OCs. Enjoy**

The red-head had not changed that much since Jr. High. He had told me to wait a moment and he had scrambled upstairs to change. He appeared a few moments later and we left his home. We strolled through the park until he noticed an ice-cream stand and ran over,

"Sempai's treat!" I called.

He had pouted at me and I had laughed before paying the vendor myself. He had then gaped at me and I laughed again. After finishing we had raced to the swings and then had a contest to see who could swing the highest. Of course Eiji won. Then we just sat in comfortable silence. I liked spending time with my sempai, because even if he wanted to know something he wouldn't bother me about it.

"Thank you for today sempai."

I said bowing. I had walked with him back to his house. He had offered to walk me home but I declined politely.

He smiled and replied, "Anytime."

I wandered around for a few hours after that. Soon I was back in front of my home. I sighed and walked in. I slammed the door after me. There was nobody else home. I stared around the desolate room before settling on the sofa and staring sadly at the pictures decorating the mantel place. Soon the front door opened again and the sound of tired people dragging their feet disturbed the quietness,

"I can't believe…we couldn't find her…"

I turned my head. It fell silent again. The boys standing in the opening to the living room staring at me. My face was devoid of emotion as I watched them.

"What?" I asked them, "Am I not welcome in my own home now?"

When no one answered I stood up again, "Fine then." I walked to the front door and stooped to slip my shoes on, and then was hugged from behind,

"You scared us all you know that? Disappearing like that."

"There was a letter on my desk."

Everyone blanched and turned to stare at Blade accusingly. I wanted to smile, I really did, but I couldn't.

"I'm going to sleep." I murmured, slipping past the boys and mounting the stairs. I had nothing to say to them.

The next day was worse. The house was so quiet. No one knew what to do. They didn't want me to take off again and during school it was as if I was barely there. After school I walked home by myself again and after setting my things down left to visit my sempai again, this time he was ready for me. He was in his front yard waiting for me. He simply smiled before we started for the park again.

"Thank you." I murmured.

He looked at me questioningly,

"For not asking."

"Nya What are sempai's for?"

I had to laugh at that.

"Yuki-chan?"

I turned around swiftly. Chouta was watching me, hurt evident in his eyes.

"Chouta-kun…it's not what you think…"

"What is it then?!" Ryou asked. I bit back my retort. This was to much…

"I just needed some time away…"

"With another boy?"

Chouta's tone of voice was soft, hurt.

"Chouta-kun…!"

Ryou had stepped in front of me.

"Just leave him alone Yuki. How much more pain do you want to put him through?"

I stared at him in shock, why wouldn't he let me explain myself?

"You talk about pain…as if it's something you've experienced."

I could feel tears prickling at my eyes again,

"You have no right to talk to me like that! You have no idea! You don't know what I went through the first time, or the second, how I felt when I left the country thinking that you were all just using me! You have no right!"

I shuddered. My breathing became heavy suddenly, I gasped for air as my hand flew to where my heart was located. It hurt…so much…

"Yuki-chan!"

Eiji caught me before I hit the floor. I struggled for air,

"It…hurts…so…much…"

I whispered, tears streaming down my face, my vision swimming.

"Yuki-chan! I-I didn't want this to happen! Please!"

Chouta appeared in the edges of my vision, crying.

"Don't…cry…please…"

I reached up a hand but it fell back halfway, I couldn't do it anymore. I closed my eyes and let the darkness take me in,

"Yuki/chan!"


	18. Lovely Scarves

**Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of tennis. All rights go to Takeshi Konomi. Except the OCs. Those are mine. - **

It was dark.

As far as I could see it was dark.

I wouldn't call it black. There were hints of really dark blue.

And red, there was red too.

Oh and did I mention the feelings?

It was pain beyond words but it was also comfort beyond imagining. There were no words to describe it. And then a drop of water fell on my arm. And then one on my face and I could feel my conscious struggling to break free of the darkness's grasp. I took a breath, and then another. It tasted sweet almost.

"Yuki! Yuki! Oh…you're alright."

And then he was grasping my hand, crying happily,

"Hey…you finally said my name with ought…the honorifics…"

And then I laughed, from relief, happiness, and everything.

I pouted,

"Come on…"

I was stuck in the hospital. For who knows how long. I lost track of time.

"Can I go now?"

The nurse smiled kindly,

"As soon as your friend gets here."

I smiled, "Yay"

I danced around the room, resorting to childishness. There was a knock on the door. I stopped dancing.

"Come in…?" I wasn't expecting anyone yet. My smile disappeared as soon as I saw who it was,

"Ahh…Kei-sempai…"

Kei looked hurt at my expression,

"Yuki…look I'm sorry. Can you forgive me?"

I smiled a small smile and nodded,

"Now come. I have a surprise for you."

Kei said as he took my hand. He dragged me out of the hospital and into his limo, where he ordered his chauffeur to drive. We arrived at his mansion shortly and then he made me wait in a room while he went to fetch the 'surprise'.

I twirled in front of the mirror. I was wearing a simple black dress with a black silk scarf tied around my neck. My hair had grown out and was now shoulder length, the red a bit fainter now. The dress had a tight bodice and the skirt hung to a little past knee-length. I had on a pair of ankle length black boots as well. In short the whole outfit was beautiful,

"Thank you Kei-sempai."

He just smiled at me,

"Don't thank me yet."

He then took my arm in his and led me back to his limo. When we got out we were in front of a restaurant.


	19. Bottle Dare

**Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis. Just 'The Prince's Entourage'  
Ack! Of all things I am making this story a bit cliche don't you think?  
**

* * *

The first thing Kei did when we got there was to put a blindfold over my eyes. Then he took my hand and led me through the front doors and then down some hallways I guess. When we stopped I reached up a hand to remove the blindfold but Kei caught my hand and held it,

"Not yet."

He said. A door opened and Kei brought me into another room, I heard more footsteps, but decided to concentrate on walking with ought tripping. He then made me sit in a chair. Then he left. I sat for a few moments before I heard,

"You can remove your blindfolds now."

I immediately reached up and took the offending piece of cloth off.

"Oh."

Chouta and I said at the same time. I laughed,

"It really is like Kei-sempai to set up a surprise date don't you think?"

Chouta smiled and then we sat in an awkward silence. Sure we had been getting along alright since I was admitted into the hospital but that doesn't mean everything was better. And then, to make it worse, I had a sudden urge to start laughing…which I did. Chouta just watched me, no knowing what to do. Then I looked up at him and said,

"I believe that this is the first time we've actually been together and having it be awkward. I find it funny somehow."

Chouta smiled at me then, and I knew all was forgiven. I got out of my seat and walked over, hugging him and holding him close,

"Never again."

I said.

After we left the restaurant we found a limo waiting for us and it whisked us back to Kei's mansion. When we stepped out we found the rest of the group there, including my band mates. I held onto Chouta's hand happily, feeling, once again, safe. Kei showed me to a room where a whole closet occupied half the room.

"Just take your pick",

he had told me before leaving. I pulled open the doors and smiled. The closet was filled with all types of clothes that I would like. So I dug through them all and came up with an outfit I liked. It consisted of a black hooded vest (left open), with a simple, but nice, white shirt underneath, a black and red plaid pleated skirt, a silver heart necklace, and black and silver bangles, six on each arm (three black and three silver on each arm). I pulled on knee length black socks and then picked out a pair of ankle-length black boots, but instead of putting those on I slipped on a pair of black slippers. I carried the boots in one hand and made my way out of the room.

I found the boys all sitting in one of the Atobe's larger sitting rooms, waiting. As soon as they saw me, Blade, Gakuto, and Jirou all jumped up.

"Let's play spin the bottle!"

I literally hit them over the head,

"If you didn't notice, I'm the only girl."

"Exactly!"

They all chorused. I grew an anime vein. And yet we somehow did end up playing, truth or dare that is. No one wanted to make me mad. And since I made them change the game they decided to make me go first.

"So Yuki. Truth or dare?"

Gakuto asked, a dangerous glint in his eyes. I wasn't going to back down from that challenge.

"Dare!"

Gakuto seemed surprised for a moment before he smirked again,

"I dare you to sleep in the same bed as Ohtori!"

Instantly both of our faces went red,

"Wh-what?!"

"You're going to back down?"

Gakuto asked. I knew that if I did the punishment would have been worse.

"Of course not."

I replied. I then turned away from him,

"Blade, Truth or dare?"

And of course he answered dare. I glanced past him to Riku and Kuro and smirked,

"Strip poker!"

We all yelled and burst out laughing. The Hyotei people stared at us like we were crazy, I laughed and said,

"Not really. He just has to tell everyone about what happened."

Blade turned red as he told about how we had all played, mostly everyone had only lost their jackets except for Blade who kept losing until he was left in his boxers.

"After that we stopped the game cause it would have been really weird if he had to take those off as well."

And we spent a few hours doing that.

Then came bed-time, I bid everyone goodnight. Did I mention we were having a sleepover? I changed into a pair of pajamas and waited for Chouta.

"I can't believe Gakuto…"

I mumbled. Then Chouta came into the room and stood there awkwardly,

"Well are you coming over or what?"

"I-I can sleep on the couch…"

"No I have a feeling Gakuto is gonna come in to check."

Chouta slipped into the bed and sat next to me. He slipped his arms around my waist and we fell over backwards, me bringing the blanket. We both lay on our sides, his arms around me. I could tell that he was red. I turned around and kissed him softly,

"I love you…"

I murmured before closing my eyes and drifting off to sleep. I felt him tighten his hold before his breathing settled as well.


	20. Birthday Surprises

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis**

* * *

I woke up and immediately noted the missing warmth. _'He probably got up earlier than me.' _I thought. I then noticed the note on the bedside table,

'Dear Yuki, Ah. I left to get a present for you. I'll be back soon. Happy Birthday.'

I stared at the note in wonder. It was my birthday? I almost broke down laughing. I had forgotten again. Every year it was the same. My friends would be the ones to remember and I would always be the one to forget. It's kinda sad if you ask me. I quickly got up and changed and decided to see if anybody was in the mansion.

"Yuki-sama."

Lily, one of the maids, greeted me.

"Keigo-sama and the rest have gone out. If you please…"

I smiled and took her offered hand. She led me to the dining room where the table was overloaded with food. I also noted all the butlers and maids in the room. I took a seat and then looked around at everyone,

"Seeing as I'm going to be the only one here. Why don't you all join me?"

Lily smiled; she was used to this, and took a seat next to me. A few moments passed before the rest of the staff joined her,

"Eat whatever you want." I said, before taking a small bowl of fruits and eating.

When no one moved I smiled at them all, "Don't worry. You won't get in trouble."

The mood lightened quickly and soon everyone was enjoying their meal. Lily handed me a bowl of Jell-O and I laughed lightly at the jiggling mass. Nearing the end of the meal the rest came back from whatever they were doing. The servants instantly stopped what they were doing and literally froze in their seats.

"Lighten up a bit. Just finish eating. I promised you wouldn't get in trouble didn't I?"

Kei said that he had a surprise for me and took my hand. I noticed that Chouta was missing again. Kei brought me into a sitting room and presented me with a box wrapped in purple (no duh…) paper. I smiled at him and opened it neatly. Nestled in tissue paper was the newest laptop model I had been saving up to get and the photography set I never got around to buying. I carefully placed them on the side before I jumped out of my seat and planted a small, innocent kiss, on Kei's cheek, "Thank you very much!" I exclaimed.

Then came the rest. Kabaji and Hiyoshi had bought a present for me together, and when I opened it I cooed. It was a baby kitten. They had put it in a rather large box with air holes. The kitten itself was cream colored with light brown stripes across its back and a large blue ribbon tied around its neck.

Yuushi and Gakuto also bought me a present together. It was a necklace with the most stunning black and red jewel you will ever find.

Then Jirou gave me my present and I had to laugh, it was almost identical to the present Yuushi and Gakuto had gotten me except that it had a stunning blue and black. I hugged my energetic sempai (since he was awake) happily.

I really missed celebrating my birthday with them.

My band mates had all pitched in to buy one gift for me; it was a sort of set. It contained two large journals, a drawing pad, color pencils of all colors and shades, pencils (of course), a few rubber erasers, and a whole lot of other stuff. I gave each of them a peck on the cheek.

Then Ryou came up and took my hand, I instantly understood he wanted me to follow him. I noticed that Chouta was still not there,

"Here."

My face lit up brighter than before. Sitting in front of me was a giant mound of candy, all put into these cute bags. I laughed again before throwing my arms around his neck and kissing him on both cheeks, his face instantly went red as I dove into the pile and re-emerged with a giant lollipop hanging out of my mouth. I only had a small part in my mouth considering its size. I glanced around curiously as I continued to lick my lollipop, "Where's Chouta-kun?"

Everyone instantly froze, "Ah…about that…"

"He…uhh…"

"What? He what?"

"He got separated from the group when we were ambushed because _someone_ decided to wear the band jacket." Stev said staring pointedly at his twin,

"Hey! It's not my fault! It was the only one I had!"

Then everyone turned to me, the candy sat, forgotten, in my hand, "You mean he's…lost?"

"Not exactly." Yuushi said, closing the phone he had been talking into, "He needs a ride back though."

I instantly jumped up, "I wanna go!"

When we got back to wherever it was that the guys had been shopping at Chouta was standing in the front waiting. I ran/jumped out of the car and into Chouta's arms, "Neh, neh Chouta-kun! Don't do that again! Got it?"

If you didn't realize it by now I get really childish when I get candy.

He smiled at me, "Sure Yuki."

When we got back to Kei's mansion I immediately plopped Chouta onto a chair and sat on his lap, eating candy. Gakuto snickered at that. I promptly ignored him and played with the little kitten, which I had placed in my lap. By then Gakuto was full out laughing.

And you know what I did?

Being the smart person I am, and oh so very mature, I threw a handful of candy at his head.

Ryou, Kei, and Yuushi snickered at that.

I then stuck my tongue out. Gakuto pouted before a smirk spread across his face.

"Oops…"

I quickly scrambled off of Chouta, careful to hand him the kitten first and made a mad dash for the door. I missed by mere inches.

"Noooo!" I cried as I was tackled to the floor and tickled till my sides were split with laughter.

Ah, the wonders of being in high school.

Finally after that episode it was time for cake.

"Are you sure it's okay to give her more sugar?" Someone asked randomly.

"Well if we didn't she would murder us all in our sleep." Someone else answered.

"No I wouldn't.' I answered.

Everyone laughed. I stared at the large, no that's an understatement, enormous ice cream cake.

"Yay! Now everyone can get a slice" I smiled happily.

And I meant everybody. Anyone who was in the Atobe Mansion that night got a slice of cake.

Finally the celebrations were over. I dozed happily on Chouta's lap, head resting on his chest.

"Then it's time for bed, hm?" I couldn't reply, seeing as I was drifting between consciousness and sleep. I felt Chouta shift under me, and then I was lifted into the air and after a bit of moving around placed on a soft surface. The covers were pulled over me and I sighed but would not release my grip on Chouta's sleeve.

"One…moment…" I murmured before falling asleep.

Five minutes later I woke up again. I yawned and smiled when I saw Chouta asleep on the chair right next to the bed I was sleeping on. I pulled one of the covers off the bed and placed it on Chouta and then placed a pillow under his head.

Oh well, I'll just talk to him tomorrow then.

* * *

**A/N: I hope this chapter makes up for my long absence. I apologize for all of the OOCness. **


End file.
